


Opresión

by Jekylland



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekylland/pseuds/Jekylland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un pensamiento tonto, dentro del sinsentido, fuera de razón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opresión

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Opresión.  
>  **Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
>  **Personajes:** Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
>  **Advertencias:** OOC, incoherencias, errores gramaticales.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (C) Akira Amano.

Despierta y el silencio le indica que, una vez más, está solo. Se toma unos minutos para recordar qué hizo antes de dormirse: se quejó sobre su tarea, jugó tanto con Lambo, I-Pin y Fuuta que sus fuerzas se agotaron y se quedó en el sofá. Se sienta y pasa sus manos por su rostro.

Observa a su alrededor, todo está ordenado. Tal vez su madre limpió el desorden antes de marcharse a algún lugar con los niños, tal vez Reborn y Bianchi le acompañaron. Es lo más probable.

Se recarga del respaldo del asiento, suspira y a su mente acuden algunas de las cosas que le han sucedido: su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, su entrenamiento con el Arcobaleno del Sol, los momentos divertidos con sus amigos, el haber perfeccionado su —antes escasa— habilidad de mentir.

Sonríe tristemente. Detesta mentir.

Decide que no debe quedarse en casa así que la abandona y comienza a deambular entre las calles aledañas. Su vista se desvía hacia el cielo, piensa. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Reborn llegó y trajo consigo miles de cambios: pequeños, grandes, inimaginables, duraderos. Cambios en forma de cosas que él había supuesto nunca tendría: atención, amigos, amor.

Algunas veces se pregunta si es merecedor de todo eso; otras cree que es un sueño muy agradable del que no desea despertar. Su mente le juega sucio, sus sentimientos se entremezclan, duda. ¿Debe confiar en su intuición? ¿En lo que, muy profundamente, su corazón le dice?

Sigue su caminata hasta llegar a un muy conocido parque. Toma asiento en una alejada y vieja banca. Mira a los niños que se encuentran en el centro de la plazoleta, jugando, gritando, saltando. Gastando sus energías para pronto recuperarlas. Quiere ser un niño otra vez, un niño normal que no se preocupe por nada más que jugar. Un niño que no tenga que ver con la mafia, con sangre, con cargar con los pecados de los demás.

Observa y observa hasta que el último niño se va —porque los padres dicen que deben marcharse antes de que comience a llover—.

— Nada y todo ha cambiado —dice para sí.

Es ahora, más que nunca, cuando desea escapar. Irse a donde nadie pueda encontrarle. Pero es difícil, porque quiere llevar consigo a su madre; porque a pesar de que ella le ha descuidado en ciertos aspectos aún le ama. Es su madre después de todo; es la única persona que ha estado a su lado durante toda su vida.

Pero está atrapado: encerrado en una celda que se llama destino, una jaula cuyo interior está repleto de las cosas que nunca hubiese imaginado y que están consumiéndole poco a poco. Y este encierro se hará oficial cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, cuando tenga que abandonar Namimori e irse a Italia.

Poco a poco se da por vencido.

—¿Qué haces aquí, herbívoro? —llega a él una pregunta con seriedad disfrazada de frialdad.

Le reconoce enseguida por su voz, también gracias a esa palabra que siempre le dedica.

—Hola, Hibari-san.

En los cuatro años que ha "convivido" con el prefecto no han llegado a conocerse, ni siquiera aunque Reborn se lo haya ordenado. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con Kyoya terminaba en un desafío por parte de éste a una pelea. A partir de entonces había optado por evitarle aún más que cuando lo hacía tiempo atrás.

Hibari le observa pero no dice nada. Tsunayoshi tampoco menciona palabra alguna.

El castaño suspira y decide observar la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Las siete de la tarde. Han pasado más de cinco horas desde que salió de casa. Resuelve irse y se levanta.

—Perdón si te molesté Hibari-san —hace una reverencia—. Nos veremos luego, supongo.

Al no recibir ni una réplica —ni siquiera una petición para una lucha— se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar.

  
Kyoya detesta eso. Que ese ser humano que ha pasado a ser un omnívoro se degrade de esa manera. Que se deje llevar por la corriente, que se deje arrastrar sin siquiera pelear.  _Déjà vu_  .  


—Eres patético —las palabras salen tan pronto como las piensa.

Tsunayoshi detiene su andar y se gira hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Kyoya. Éste le devuelve el gesto por escasos segundos. Observa la sorpresa e incredulidad en sus ojos.

—No perteneces a una jaula —dice y se marcha, ha decidido el continuar patrullando Namimori.

El castaño abre los ojos desmesuradamente mientras le observa partir. Es un pensamiento tonto, dentro del sinsentido, fuera de razón. Le parece un sentimiento conocido y, a su vez, muy familiar. Su garganta desgarrándose poco a poco, las palabras no queriendo ser articuladas, las lágrimas negándose a abandonar su escondite.

—¿Por qué? —Se pregunta. — Ni Reborn se ha dado cuenta, estoy seguro.

Las gotas caen una por una hasta que sus hermanas llegan y se unen. Humedecen el piso, los árboles, todo lo que tocan y, lo que pronto inicia como una llovizna se convierte en una lluvia torrencial.

No puede creer que, después de haber compartido escasas palabras, Hibari Kyoya es el único que pudo —y tal vez puede o podrá— ver a través de él. Es entonces cuando se percata de por qué, en el futuro, confía tanto en él como para encomendarle su vida. Es aquí, con las palabras de su guardián de la Nube que comprende que él es el único que se ha encerrado a sí mismo; el único que se ha limitado a pensar, nuevamente, que es una persona patética que no puede cambiar nada por sí misma, por los demás.

La determinación se demuestra en los ojos cafés que observan cómo la silueta del prefecto va haciéndose más y más pequeña, más y más borrosa a causa del incontenible diluvio.

—Gracias, Kyoya.

Camina y se aleja del parque poco a poco hasta que su andar se transforma en carrera, hasta que las lágrimas se deslizan en su rostro y se camuflan con las gotas que caen del cielo y humedecen su cuerpo; hasta que la opresión en su pecho y garganta se esfuman.

  
Sigue hasta que ya no duda, hasta que se asegura de que es capaz de confiar en sí mismo, de que está viviendo  _su_  realidad.  


Continúa hasta que llega a su casa, hasta que siente que está en su hogar.

Y seguirá así, porque la puerta de la jaula está abierta de par en par y sabe que nunca volverá a estar dentro de una. Ni una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Pido disculpas por cualquier incoherencia en esta historia, también por finalizarla demasiado rápido.


End file.
